


He loves you

by trophy_fish



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Daddy Mickey, Fluff, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trophy_fish/pseuds/trophy_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of watching Yev Mickey wakes up next to ian. With some encouragement from Svetlana, they finally say those three words</p>
            </blockquote>





	He loves you

Seeing Lip at college was surreal. He was really making something out of himself, a future, a future so far beyond anyone else in this god forsaken town. A real future. To say Ian was proud was an understatement.

Still, as eventful as the day way was, he was happy to return back to his beat up old street and see Mickey again. But when he came inside he was instead met by Svetlana, who had somehow met him at the doorway with perfect timing. “Oh jesus...” he breathed, jolting in surprise when he opened the door to come face to face with her.

His surprise was quickly replaced with confusion and slight concern. “Whats..going on?” he asked cautiously, brows pushing together. “Is something wrong?” he questioned further, as he could tell something had happened, something he wasn't yet aware of.

“No” she answered simply, but her usual aloof manner of speaking was exchanged with one of mild excitement. She wasted no time before grabbing hold of his hand and leading him towards Mickey's bed room. While Ian's brows remained furrowed , his lips curled into a small but curious smile.

“Whats going on?” he asked again, but she didn't answer. Instead she whirled around and scolded him harshly. “Shhhh” she insisted, then smiled and glanced back forth between Ian and Mickey's door, giving him an encouraging nod.

Skeptically now, he opened the door quietly and peered inside, unsure of what to expect. But his reservations soon faded when he saw Mickey fast asleep and Yevgeny also sleeping soundly beside him. Ian's smile grew.

It wasn't until now that they're resemblance was revealed. Both shared the same distinctive pale complexion and Yevgeny was sprouting tufts of coal black hair. Not to mention they were both sprawled peacefully across the bed.

While Ian was distracted Svetlana slipped Ian's phone out of his back pocket and handed it to him. “You might need picture” she whispered mischievously. And of course he did. He could tell by the glint in her eyes, that Svetlana had already taken a few of her own.

His phone clicked and he reviewed the picture with a warm smile. It was perfect. The only way it could be more perfect,would be if he could be a part of it. But it wasn't his family, not by law anyway. He took one last glance and sighed, knowing he would son be excused so Svetlana could also fall asleep beside her child.

He felt her hand fall upon her shoulder and he knew what was coming. “Yeah yeah” he nodded and went to turn but her grip strengthened and stopped him.

She hesitated a moment before speaking but eventually found her words. “Go” she said quietly and nodded towards the door. Ian's green eyes widened and she felt the need to explain. “He loves you.” she told him, simply. “He is just too pussy to say” she added flatly. Ian stayed quiet unsure what to say or believe. He couldn't stop wondering if she was speaking out of assumption or if Mickey had actually confessed to her one way or another how he felt. Either way, Ian wasn't about to pass up the opportunity at hand.

Her eyes drifted one last time through the door way before she turned and made her way towards the kitchen. As quietly as he could manage, Ian pushed the door open wide enough for him to slip through, revealing a careful wince when the old hinges let out a small squeal. Evidently it wasn't enough to bother the others. He walked carefully to the bed, trying not to provoke the old floorboards.

Finally, he reached the bed and slipped in alongside Yevgeny who rested contently between them now. That night, Ian had no trouble falling asleep to the sound of Mickey's soft, methodical breathing and Yevgeny's occasional coo.

 

In the morning Ian was the first to wake, and he knew The others must've truly been exhausted. He looked across the bed to see them asleep, laying just exactly how they were last night. Reaching across he rested a hand on Mickey's arm, lovingly as he contemplated what Svetlana had told him last night. It hadn't left his mind since she said it.

Mickey on the other hand, was for the most part still asleep, and assumed the hand belonged to his wife. He squirmed subtly for a moment before swatting the hand off of him. Confusion crossed Ian's face, but he knew Mickey wasn't awake enough to hold him accountable. Ian reached again, this time to run a hand through Mickey's hair.

With an inaudible grumble Mickey rolled to his side and put his back to Ian and Yevgeny, who like Mickey was still far from awake. Ian's lips hinted at a small, amused smile when he realized it was simply deep sleep and an early morning getting the best of Mickey. Propping himself up on one elbow, he reached one more time, this time sliding a hand under Mickey's shirt.

“whatthefuck...”Mickey mumbled in protest, but it really came out as one word. Ian held back a small chuckle as he continued to walk his fingers up Mickey's back.

“Jesus fuck!” Mickey woke suddenly, and unhappily. “Ya tryin' to unhook my bra? I'm not Nikka!” he exclaimed exasperatedly. With a tired huff he sat up, and his irritation was replaced with surprise when he realized it was Ian who had joined them last night. “....oh hey” he quieted his voice, but it was too late. Yevgeny began to whine, each whimper growing louder due to the sudden wake up call. “Shit...” mickey muttered and laid back down.

“relax” Ian smiled, “He's probably just hungry” he said lightly, But Mickey wasn't so sure.

“No” Mickey groaned. “When he starts, the bastard never stops...” and suddenly Ian understood why Mickey had been so tired. Still Ian persisted on lightening the mood. After all, why couldn't the morning be as perfect as the night?

“Its not that bad” Ian insisted, But Mickey wasn't having it.

“Fuck you, its not that bad” Mickey scoffed as he sat up, stretched, and made his way to his feet groggily. When he turned to pick up Yevgeny, he revealed that he had fallen asleep in the same clothing he had been wearing yesterday. “Come'ere ya little bastard” he sighed as he hoisted the child into his arms. He made his way across the room, heading towards the kitchen where he could hopefully pass the baby off to Svetlana.

“Hey” Ian said, sitting up and calling Mickey's attention before he could head out the door. “Its okay” he smirked. “I love you too”

Mickey narrowed his eyes. “....the fuck are you on?” he continued out the door but paused in the door way. “Yeah” he whispered quickly. “love you too” he added quietly before leaving and closing the door behind him.


End file.
